


Raining Fire

by kJez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Fantasy, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Original Mythology, Psychosis, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kJez/pseuds/kJez
Summary: Mark Lee isn't particularly great at anything. Make no mistake, he's a jack of many trades, but a master of none. After years of being ridiculed for his mediocrity in a family and school that elevates talent and brilliance above all else, Mark decided he'd pursue something unique and adventurous in order to shut his haters up for good.DARK. MAGIC. That's right.Even though his (much wiser) best friend Johnny had tried time and time again to dissuade him from being foolish, Mark had gone on with his plan. He'd sought out a book of spells from a creepy old man (as one must!) and put together an elaborate spell to make his dreams come true!Needless to say, he managed to screw that up somehow... and this is the story of how Canada boy Mark Lee brought about the end of the world.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Raining Fire

Mark pulled out the 5 candles of choice, each infused with a spice pertinent to each of the 5 elements of his spell: Purple for power; yellow for knowledge; red for lust; green for money; and finally, gold for success.

“Stupid Johnny. Doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” grumbled Mark as he set up the candles around the bloody circle - if you could even call it that. It looked more like the 2D outline of a crumpled piece of paper. 

  
“Friggin everybody thinks they know better than me. If he’s so sceptical about magic, why’s he so concerned? Hm? I’ll say. He’s JEALOUS,” Mark continued to complain to no one in particular as he sprinkled the crushed herbs at the centre of his “circle” in the shape of the symbol in the book he held. 

  
As he lit the candles, he thought clearly and concisely of what he wanted out of this spell:

“I want to be powerful. I want to be rich. I want to be envied. I want to invoke lust in those I wish to control! I want my enemies to be destroyed.”

He stood back several feet and began to recite the blurry words to the best of his abilities. The man who’d sold the old book to him had assured him that the words were simply a guiding medium for his intent, and that mispronouncing it shouldn’t be a problem as long as he wasn’t too wrong… (we’re all thinking it…) and so he read. 

The same 3 stanzas, again and again, until Mark felt like he might drift off to sleep in the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night… all alone... That thought sent shivers up his spine and he was alert again. 

An hour, then two, had passed, but Mark continued uttering the spell with no true outcome. He was growing weary and soon, nothing could stop him from falling asleep, he knew. “Utter BULLSHIT!” he yelled. “Yo, WTF. I can’t believe I spent $50 on this thing! Piece of crap!” he tossed the ancient book on the ground and kicked it straight into the circle. 

Dejected, he started to pack his things, cursing the book, the man, his family, his friends, the city, and anything else he could think of while he was at it. He took a deep sigh and turned around to put out the candles that had cost him an entire month’s allowance only to drop everything he was holding and gape in shock at the spectacle before him. 

When he’d kicked the book, he’d smudged the circle of blood and knocked over two of the candles in the process. One of them had set the leather book on fire, which looked like it was getting singed but refusing to truly burn. “Oh shit! OH SHIT!” Mark swore, looking for something to put over the book and save it if he could, but even as he did so, strange things were happening.

Wisps of smoke were emanating from the book, twirling and dancing in the air at the centre of the circle. In the distance, Mark heard dogs howling, and other creatures followed suit. 

Mark’s eyes were fixated on the strange dancing tendrils of smoke as they grew larger and larger, obscuring the book, candles and circle from sight.   
  
And then, there was a horrid sound, like that of a screaming person slowed down and reversed. Mark fell to his knees, squeezing his ears shut and screaming along at the top of his lungs. He felt himself growing feeble, like the energy was being torn from his body. His stomach was in knots, and the air in his lungs was being drawn out. His mind was in shambles and the world was growing dark. Just as he thought he might pass out, the sound suddenly stopped and the air began to clear. 

Where the circle of lamb blood had been was now a ring of fire, blazing away several feet high, and the only spot that was not burning was the part of its circumference he had smudged with the book.

Slowly, Mark stood up, straining his eyes towards his masterpiece that had gone so terribly wrong. Mark’s breath caught in his throat. Could it be? Could it really have worked?

Within the fiery walls, as his eyes grew more accustomed to the brightness, Mark saw a figure clad in silk, looking ragged and weak. He gasped and rushed towards it, holding his breath for as long as he could while he dragged the figure out of the smoke and into the open.  
  


The figure collapsed to the ground, long hair falling over its unconscious face. Mark shook it with all his might but to no avail. “HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!” he screamed at the top of his lungs into the dark, quiet night. 

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are rather short, but I plan on having many, so please do stay tuned, and I hope you like it.


End file.
